A New Dawn
by Squiggy-dee
Summary: To save Dawn from Glory she is sent to an alternat reallity with Riley. There they find out that she has a father and they are seperated as she is sent to live with a father who never knew she existed. will they be able to create new lives for themselves?
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: in case your wondering i don't one buffy or ncis. so i make no money from this.

A New Dawn

Chapter 0ne

McGee was late. Sixteen minutes late to be exact, and Tony wanted to know why. Scanning the room Tony stood up and slide over to McGee's desk to see what he could find, maybe he could find a clue as to why the geek-mister was late. Just as he was opening the third drawer Kate made her way back into the bull pin with her newly acquired tea, looking at Tony she shook her head, "Tony, leave McGee's desk alone. Don't you have anything better you could be doing?"

"Oh come on Kate! Aren't you curious about why McGoo is late? Besides, if the probie doesn't want people going thru his desk than he should be here on time."

"Oh please. Like that would ever stop you."

"Well your right it wouldn't but still . . . Uh Hi boss!" Tony choked out as Gibbs swept pass on the way to his own desk.

"Get out of McGee's desk Dinozzo."

"Yes boss." Tony said while sliding into his own desk chair just as McGee came hurrying into the bull pin towards his desk.

"Sorry I'm late boss, won't happen again."

"Make sure it doesn't . . . ElfLord."

Flushing McGee sat down and began organizing his desk. Noticing the third drawer was open he thru a glare at Tony who just grinned back and gave a small mocking wave. Sighing he just closed the drawer and pulled up his computer to work on his paper work since they didn't have an active case. It had been rather quite for a while and McGee was surprised to realize he was hopping they would get a case soon. Not that he wanted anyone to get hurt, its just that he had hoped for something to break up the monotony. Then as if in response to McGee's thoughts the phone on Gibbs desk rang out, causing three special agents to focus on Gibbs as he lifted the receiver to his ear, "Gibbs."

After a brief conversation Gibbs placed the phone back down and stood up while grabbing his coffee. He made his way around his desk and headed out of the bull pin towards the elevator. As he passed kate's desk he called out, "Get your gear, we have a case."

"Where to boss?"

"California Dinozzo."

"What? Really?"

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

/On a marine base 10 miles outside of Sunydale./

Lt Riley Finn sat in a chair by one of the medical beds. A bed that just happened to hold one Dawn Summers. Dawn ,who had just been brought in after the doctors finished stitching her up, was laying down waiting for the nurse to bring some water. Her hands where resting lightly on her stomach, almost protectively as she stared at the floor. Riley was looking at her in concern, leaning over he put his hand on her shoulder and asked, "Is your stomach bothering you? We can tell the nurse and she will get you something for the pain."

"Riley, I was just sliced open by a demon who was going to sacrifice me to bring hell on earth. Of course my stomach hurts." Dawn said with a wavering voice. Shaking her head she continued, "That's not even the worst though. Every time I close my eyes I see Buffy lying there, and I can't help thinking that it should have been me. I was the one that was supposed to die, not her. Even with that I can't stop wondering what's going to happen to me now? Isn't that disgusting? My mom is dead, and now my sister is dead too, and all I can think about is me."

"Dawnie," Riley said as he took her hand in his, "what you are feeling is normal. I would be worried if you didn't care what happened to you. As for Buffy, Dawn you're her sister and she loved you more than anything in this world. She did what she did to make sure you would live, and I think she would have done it a thousand times over to make sure you were safe. What happened was bad. There is no dening that, but that was all Glory's fault. Not yours, you are not to blame. You did nothing wrong."

Dawn gave Riley a watery smile, "Thanks Riley. When did you get so good at that?"

"I'm just that amazing." Riley stated with a little smile. Dawn gave a little giggle and then put her hands back on her stomach with a pained grimance. "It's probably better not to laugh, I'll try not to say anything else funny."

"Right, thanks for that." Dawn said rolling her eyes.

" I try"

Just then a shuffling of shoes could be heard from the hallway. Dawn and Riley turned towards the door in time to watch as a military officer lead in a new group of people. As the group made its way over Riley stood and snapped of a salute, "Sir!"

"At ease soldier. Tease people are NCIS agents. They are here to investigate the rolls played by the marines who where in Sunnydale during that occult fiasco. This is special agent Gibbs and his team special agents Todd, DiNozzo, and McGee. You will cooperate with their investigation in every way. Is that understood marine?"

"Yes Sir!"

The officer stared at Riley for a moment before turning to give Gibbs a nod, then he turned and made his way out of the room and down the hallway. Gibbs turned his attention back to Riley, staring at him with a reassuring gaze. Riley stood straighter and met his gaze levely, not sure if he would pass muster in the older mans eyes, but still unwilling to back down. Finally Gibbs nodded his head slightly at Riley, then with a glance in Dawns direction he said, "Why don't we step out into the hallway to speak marine."

Nodding Riley gave Dawn a reassuring smile before he made his way out the door with Gibbs on his heels. As he turned right to go further down the hall he saw agent Todd sitting in his recently vacated seat. She seemed to be trying to get Dawn to open up to her. 'Good luck lady.' Riley thought to himself. About ten feet down the hall he stopped and turned to face Gibbs. 'Here it goes,' he thought, 'time to see if this new world thing will work out.' If Giles was right about the information he was able to get on this reality then Riley should be able to answer the questions without to much difficulty. He and Dawn might be able to live normal lives in this demon less world. If he could just get passed this interrogation that is.

"What can you tell me about the events of Tuesday, June 12th Lt." Gibbs asked looking at Riley.

With that question Riley looked down as the memories washed over him.

//Flashback//

Monday, June 4th Riley was pulling up into the driveway of number eleven Revello drive. He sat still for a moment looking at the house, remembering the last time he had been here. And the fight he'd had with Buffy, it had been after that fight he had left. He hadn't thought she would ever want to talk to him again, after he'd walked away without even saying good bye. But she had. One day he came home and saw he had a message from Buffy on his machine. He had frowned while listening to the message, he was confused when she said she wasn't angry with him and that she had forgiven him, and she was asking him to come back. Not because of her she explained but because she needed his help. Dawnie was in danger. Little cute, sweet, and innocent Dawnie whom he had looked on as a little sister was in danger. He couldn't stay away, he was on the first plain he could catch and then from the LA airport he rented a car and drove straight to Sunnydale. Which brought him to where he was now sitting outside the Summers house like a bump on a log.

With a sigh he got out of the car and made his way over to the house. Raising his hand he knocked on the door which was promptly opened by a familiar red head.

"Riley! Your here!" Willow exclaimed as she jumped forward and gave him a hug.

"Hi Willow." Riley answered with a small smile, "where is every one?"

"Inside," she said stepping aside to let him in, "we've been trying to work out a game plan and we think we found one. We've been going over all of our options trying to find a way to keep Dawnie safe from that hell god Glory. And so far this was the only one we could find that might work. Which is why Buffy asked you to come here, your the only one who could make it work."

"Might work?" Riley asked with a raised eye brow. "What do you mean might work? And how do I add into this plan of yours. Why would it only work for me?"

"You'll see, but I think it would be best to wait till we are all together before we start to explain what's going on." She said pointing to the living room as she walked towards it. Walking in behind her he could see every one was there, every one but Dawnie. Giles was sitting at the table surrounded by stacks of books and papers and Buffy and Xander where sitting on the couch. "Hello Riley," Giles said looking up at him, "I'm glad you made it safely."

Riley was about to answer when he heard foot steps running down the stairs. He turned just in time to get an arm full of excited Dawnie. Grinning down at her he said, "I guess this means you missed me hugh?"

"Only a little." Came her muffled reply against his chest.

"Sure." Riley said still grinning as he stared her towards the second couch. Pushing her down into the seat he sat down next to her and looked around the room. "So, what's going on?"

Buffy and Giles sent Dawn back upstairs and then spent the next hour explaining what they had learned. About Glory being a hell god, and Dawn being a key what that entailed. They explained what would happen to the world if glory got a hold of Dawn. He sat there feeling numb, 'this can't be right' he thought looking at Buffy and Giles in shock, maybe he had heard them wrong. Shaking his head he looked back up at them and with desperation in his voice said, "Please tell me I heard you wrong? You can't be serious. Dawn dying can't be the only way to stop Glory from destroying the world. There has to be another way!"

"There is, sort of." Buffy said glancing at Giles, "Giles and Willow found a way to keep her safe, but its complicated."

"What do you mean complicated?"

"What Buffy is trying to say," Giles broke in, "is that we found a way to keep her safe but it is not going to be easy. And it would require a great sacrifice on your part."

"What kind of sacrifice?"

"Your life Riley. . . You see dawn is essentially made of magic. And since the world is full of magic and its all connected Glory will find Dawn any where we might hide her. In this world that is."

"So the plan is to send me and her to a demon world while you find a way to stop Glory? ill do it." He said.

"You misunderstand me Riley. Any demon world that we could send the two of you too would also be full of magic and so Glory would still be able to track you any where we would send you. To the ends of this universe if she has to."

"This universe?"

"Yes, this universe," willow said as she stepped forward. "Riley what do you know of alternate realities?"

"Not much, just what I've seen on tv." He said looking at her curiously. "Is that what your planning to do? Send Dawn and I to a different reality?"

"Yes actually," Giles said pulling off his glasses to clean them as he spoke. "You see Riley for this to work we couldn't just send you to any alternate universe. It has to be one without magic, or else Glory would be able to follow you thru. So we had to find one where there where no demons and no magic. But that's not all. You see with us we are normal humans and we exist hundreds of times in multiple universes, so it would be not be to difficult to send one of us over to another verse because we would simply take over the body of our other selves in that world. But that won't work with Dawn because she is quite literally one of a kind. In all of the universes there is only one Dawn Summers. Therefore she will need a link to follow from this world to the non magical one. Once thru her magic would last long enough to create a new body for her in this new world, and alter things just enough to explain her existence and then it would dissipate. Because once magic is sent thru to the world it ceases to exist."

"Wait," Riley said, "if magic ceases to exist as soon as it crosses over to that world then how would it have time to make Dawn a new body. And how would we be able to get home?"

"Dawns magic is so expansive that it will take several minutes for it all to dissipate. And minutes are all it will take. As for how you would get home. Well, the short answer is you wouldn't. You and Dawn would be stuck there for the rest of you lives. If you are still willing that is."

"Of course I'm willing," riley said "but why are you choosing me? I can't be your first choice for this."

"Your not" Buffy said plainly, "I was my first choice to go with her. But when Giles checked to see if that would work, we saw it wouldn't. In the end your the only one that worked out."

"What do you mean?"

Giles sighed as he gave Buffy the 'Giles look'. "Like I said, because Dawn is what she is we will have to do quite a lot to get this transition to work. It requires a specific ritual that requires that the plants be in a certain alignment for it to work. This means we only have one time in which we can do this and be sure that it will work. And that is going to be next Tuesday. So whoever is going to go with her needs to be alive and healthy in that world. I contacted a seer from the council and she was able to see how events will unfold to a certain degree and to confirm that you will be the only one that meets that criteria. You see in the world we are sending you to Buffy died when she was 14 in LA, Xander had gone on a road trip with Jessie when they graduated and they had died in a car crash. Willow in that world went made with her grief, she is currently in a phsyceatric ward. And I . . . Well I'm in prison in that world. A life sentence for murder it would seem. That leaves you. In that world you are a marine as well. If you do this then in this new world Dawn would be your biological sister."

"Does Dawn know about this?"

"Yes, we told her."

"Ill do it."

Giles went to the desk and grabbed a stack of papers. Handing them to Riley he said "these detail your life in that world and a little about the situation you'll be in that world. When you get there you will be in a compound in Sunnydale where there is a cult about to commit suicide. Your excuse for being there is that you went to 'rescue' your baby sister who was kidnapped by the cult members. You should read these papers to make the transition easier."

//End flashback//

Looking up at Gibbs he started to explain the details of the suicide cult and his sisters connection. The rehearsed story came to him easily, and his practice with Giles made him believable as he said it.

* * * * * * * * *

End of chapter

ok so i changed a lot to make things fit. but i'm the author so i can. so there. 


	2. Chapter 2

authors note - ok, i don't have a computer right now so i'm righting this as an email on my cell phone. its a pain and slow going. so from now on ill propbably be posting small chapters like this one and hopefully more often. but hey, no promises.

silvermoongurl01 - I do have plans for Tara. I think she had a lot of potential as a character that was wasted when they killed her off. You wont see her for a few chapters though. :)

Chapter Two

The male nurse was helping settle Dawn in a sitting position while everyone else was getting ready for take off. The director of NCIS had ordered all the survivors and bodies be brought back to DC, the bodies for autopsies and Dawn and Riley for more questioning while the team finishes investigating their involvement in the cult. Hence the big cargo plane they were settling in. Once Dawn was settled the nurse went to double check the emergency medical supplies to make sure they had everything they would need on the flight. Riley walked up to her with a smile. "Hey, you doing okay?" He asked sounding concerned.

Dawn just grinned and said, "Stop mother henning me Riley. I'm fine, I promise."

"Are you sure your up to the trip? We could try and see. . ."

"Riley! I'm fine! Really I'm not going to break into a thousand little Dawnie peices if we hit a little turbulence. Besides the doctor says the cuts are healling really well. So there is nothing to be worried about. well exept for the affect a very bored Dawn will have on your sanity." She finished with a grin.

"Oh, I think everyone will pull through all right." Gibbs said walking up with a spare blanket in his hand, "Here this is for you, it gets cold once we get up in the air." He said while handing Dawn the blanket.

"Thank you agent Gibbs."

"Yeah," came his rather gruff reply while turning to look over at Riley, "buckle up marine, we're about to take off."

"Yes sir."

Taking his own advise Gibbs turned around and made his way over to the wall were his agents were already buckled into the seats. Riley took one last look at Dawn before he turned and walked over to take his own seat.

Dawn gripped the sides of her medical bed in a white nuckle grip as the plan started to move. This was her first time flying, and despite her bravo she was nervous. Glancing at Riley she forced her hands off the bed rails and into her lap. She didn't want him to worry about her anymore than he already was, and if he looked over and saw her clutching the bed rail like her life depended on it he definitely would. Dawn had almost convinced herself everything was okay when she made the mistake of glancing out the window. As if by their own power her hands flew back to the bed rails with a death grip. If Dawn wasn't so busy clenching her eyes shut she might have glared at her traitorous hands.

After a five minutes in the air she started to relax. the tension in her back and neck started to ease, half an hour later she managed to pry her hands away from her bed. Ten minutes after that she was calm enough to pay attention to what was going on around her. Two of Gibbs agents were messing around poking each other and pulling hair, and the other one was complaining. He complained about the seats, they were to hard and uncomfortable. He complained about the flight, it was taking forever and why couldn't they have taken a jet? Then he complained about the dead bodies, why so we have to fly with them, they are creeps, the are going to give me nightmares. He might have gone on bur then

"Dinnozzo! If you don't shut up I'M going to give you nightmares!" Gibbs snapped with a glare at his senior agent.

"Sorry boss. Shutting up now."

Dawn who had completely calmed down at this point grinned while watching the team. She thought that Dinnozzo was funny. He reminded her of Xander. She leaned back still smiling thinking 'this isn't so bad after all'. That was the exact moment they hit some turbulence. Her hands flew back to the bed rails. This time she didn't let go untill they landed.

* * * * * *

An - ok, I know that military cargo planes don't have windows, but for this story they do. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The trip to NCIS headquarters was rather uneventful after the flight landed, and Dawn was glad to be on the ground again. She hoped she never had to fly again, then again, never would be to soon. She was sitting in a wheelchair in the NCIS parking lot waiting as the others unloaded their gear from the government issued vans. While waiting for the rest of the group Dawn was busy trying to sweet talk the male nurse into letting her walk instead of ride in the wheelchair, but she was having no luck whatsoever. So involved in trying to get her way, and failing, she failed to notice the older man who was walking up to them until he spoke. "My dear, I don't think this young man is about to let you out of that wheelchair. Perhaps you should save you efforts for a battle you could win."

Turning in surprise Dawn looked at the old man. He was somewhat short and had on a suit with a yellow tie with orange polka dots. But what really had her attention was his accent, he sounded like Giles, and he had a welcoming and gentle look to him. It made her want to trust him immediately. Grinning at him she said,

"But that isn't nearly as much fun as bugging Reggie here. By the way my name is Dawn." While extending her hand out to the man. The nurse rolled his eyes but said nothing.

"Ah, I'm Dr. Mallard, but you can call me Ducky. And this young man is Reggie then? Its a pleasure to meat both of you" Ducky said while smiling at them. He really did seam happy they where there. Just then the nurse stepped forward.

"Actually Dr. Mallard, My name is James. But she insists on calling me Reggie." he said in a peculiar mixture of annoyance and amusement.

"Ah, and what may I ask brought on this particular nickname?" He asked Dawn with a smile, "Normally someone named James would be christianed with a nickname like Jim."

"Reggie is short for Reginald," Dawn said with and even wider grin, waiting for the question she knew would come next.

"And Why Reginald?"

"Because he is a minion." Dawn stated matter of factly causing Ducky to chuckle.

"I see. Well my dear, it seems the others have finished gathering their things. Shall we go inside now?"

"Sure. . . Hey Ducky, are you from England?" She asked while the nurse pushed her towards the door with Duck y walking by her, the others trailing after them.

"No, I'm from Scotland. But I did live in England for a while. In fact back then . . . . . "

* * *

Once past Security and upstairs Gibbs had Ducky take Dawn to a conference room to keep her busy and his team took Lt Finn to an interrogation room while he went up to brief the director. Walking past the secretary, and ignoring her calls to stop and wait, we walked thru a second door into the directors office without knocking first. He stopped in front of her desk and didn't say anything, just stared at her and waited for her to look up at him. After just a few moments she did look up, and crossing her arms she leaned back in her chair.

"Don't you ever knock Jethro?" She asked looking at him with a calculating gaze, as if she were trying to see in to his head. Expectantly she added "Since you barged in I suppose you have more information on the case."

"There were two survivors of the Sunydale incedent. Lt Riley Finn and his sister Dawn Finn."

"And how where they involved?"

"I'm getting to that _Jenny_, When questioned Lt Finn stated he was only there in an attempt to rescue his sister from the cult. He stated the cult had kidnapped her and was going to sacrifice her to bring and end to the world. He said that during the cult ritual all the members killed them selves by drinking poison."

"And you don't think that is what happened?"

"His story is incomplete, He says that his sister was kidnapped three weeks ago and that he spent that time tracking them across the country, but his sister was never reported missing. He is also saying that he and his sister had no prior contact with the cult members, but its unlikely that they would travel halfway around the world to get a sacrificial victim. He told us that the cult members all drank some matter of poison which killed them I have Abby trying to identify it now. I would like to keep questioning Lt Finn until we get to the bottom of all of this and find out just how big of a role he played in the whole thing."

"What are you getting at Jethro? Do you think he could have something to do with organizing this cult? If he did what are the chances he would try to do it again?"

"I don't know. That's what I'm going to try and find out."

"Continue with your investigation Jethro, but what are you going to do with his sister? Surely you don't think she was involved in organizing a cult."

"You know we can't rule out anything, and besides she is a witness. So she isn't going anywhere."

"Fine, keep her here, but remember she isn't just a witness. She is also a traumatized 14 year old victim. Teenagers can be difficult under normal circumstances. Make sure you don't push her to hard."

Instead of answering her he just nodded and then made his way out the door and down the stairs to the bull pin, he ducked out into one of the stair wells to talk with FBI Agent Fornell. He was trying to find out what the FBI had on the identified cult members. When he finished his call he exited the stair well and headed to the bull pin where his three agents where standing around. Stopping just outside their line of sight he paused to listen to what they where saying. Tony was giving Kate a hard time about Lt Finn.

"Oh please, Kate the only reason you think that he is innocent is because you think he is a 'gentlemen' and he has a hot bod."

Gibbs decided he had heard enough and walked into the bull pin as Kate was responding to Tonys baiting. All three of his agents jumped when they saw him and stopped talking.

"McGee you look into the Finns background. I want to know everything there is to know about them. . ."

"On it boss."

". . . Kate you go look after the hot bods sister so that Ducky can get back to autopsy," Blushing Kate turned and walked towards the conference room. "Tony, I want you to go and talk to Lt Finns CO. Find out everything you can about his military service and what his company thinks of him. We need to know what his military record is."

"Right boss. Where are you going?"

"To talk to Lt Finn! Is that okay with _you_?"

"Ugh, yeah boss. Sorry boss, I'm going now."

Ignoring Tony Gibbs walked down another hallway to interrogation room one. Walking in side he shut the door and sat down on the other side of the table. Putting down a folder he had been caring, he leaned back in his chair and stared at Riley. He looked like the time spent alone in the room hadn't bothered him at all. Not that Gibbs was surprised, Finn was a marine and he had only been in there for about an hour.

"Sir"

"Tell me how you knew Buffy Summers."

* * *

YaY! Another chapter.

CO- Is a commanding officer.


End file.
